Community Policy
SiegelorWiki Special-Right User List Bureaucrat Ellen0319 (Rights: Promote and revoke rollback and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats; All privileges from the administrator group) Administrators 37 gamerunner Gamefant (Rights: Delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. Lock (protect) both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. Block users who are vandalizing the wikia from editing, etc. Edit the wikia's skin and format. Edit MediaWiki pages.) Administration Policy Every user is welcomed to edit existing contents, add new ideas and share his intelligence on Siegelordwiki. However, we do need some basic policies and guidelines to gurantee a well-organized and tidy community so that everyone can easily find whatever content he needs. Content and editing policy Do '''provide contents only related to Siegelord. Please remember that the purpose of Siegelord wiki community is to provide accurate and helpful information to anyone in need. '''Do edit or create pages using only English. We embrace players all over the world with different language background, but English is the language that can be understood by most players. Do not '''create a new page without an administrator’s permission, unless you are creating a Players’ Guide. '''Do not '''create a blank page or a page with few content, even if you have the intention to work on it later. '''Do not create new categories or insert categories to a page without an administrator’s permission. Do enter an edit summary in the upper right-hand corner of the edit screen for every edit, even if you undo a previous edit (add your summary after the 'undo' information). Do not vandalise the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: Pornographic content. Offensive content. False information. Content deletion. '''Do not '''flood or spam with any inproper contents on pages, in comments or in forum threads. Such content includes but not limited to: Advertising, wiki community is not a place to advertise other sites or services Repeatedly contents or deplicated pages Offensive languages Blocking Editors that are disruptive to Siegelord wiki community or fail to behave inproperly towards other contributors will be blocked or banned temporarily or even permanently. Possible reasons for blocking include but not limited to: Vandalism Being offensive to other users Spamming Making unneccessory edits even after being warned Other behaviors that violating Administration Policy Administrator will message the user before blocking him. For any inquiry about blocking, please contact Siegelord wiki community Administrator. Deletion Only Administrators have the right to delete or undelete a page. Possible reasons for a page being deleted include but not limited to: Duplicate topics Inaccurate or false information Blank pages or pages with few contents Pages that violates Administration Policy Deletion upon page creator’s request Administrators will not inform the page creator before deleting a page. For any inquiry about deletion, please contact Siegelord wiki community Administrator. Page protection Most pages on Siegelord wiki community are open to all users to edit, however, there are several pages under protection mode for some reasons. These pages can only be edited by Administrators. Protection mode may be applied to the following types of pages: Critical pages, including the home page, Administration Policy page and other pages that contain important information. Pages that are often the targets of vandalism. Pages that have become the “battlefield” for an edit war. Editors are encouraged to end the endless reverting of each other’s work by negotiation first before the page becomes unprotected again. If any user find a page need to be protected, or have any idea to modify a protected page, please contact Siegelord wiki community Administrator. User rights requests When this community is becoming larger with more contents, we may need more editors to help with the maintainance. Users that would like to apply to be an administrator need to get permission from a bureaucrat. Basic requirements for being an administrator are as follow: Being a Siegelord player for at least 3 months. An administrator applicant need to provide his in-game name and server. Being a registered Wikia user with proper user name and a complete wikia profile. Being active for at least 1 month on wiki community. Haven’t been blocked or banned by an administrator before If you meet the requirements above and want to become an administrator, you can contact one of the existing administrators and provide your in-game name, server and your major contributions to Siegelord wiki community so far. Meanwhile you need to have a clear picture about how much time and effort you are willing to devote to this community. Once your application is approved, we will add your name and personal wikia profile link to the Special-Right User List. Please understand that the number of administrators is decided according to the current size of this community. Therefore, if your application is turned down, it may not neccessorily mean that we don’t acknoledge your contributions, you may still have a chance when Siegelord wiki community becomes larger.